The present invention generally relates to a compact illuminator for supplying light to a fiber optic or other optical light distribution system.
Compact, high output light sources that are adapted to provide light to a fiber optic or other optical light distribution system typically generate high amounts of heat. Traditional systems have utilized active cooling devices, such as a forced air fan, or large container dimensions to control the amount of heat that is transferred from the light source to other components of the system. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved, compact, high output illuminator system.
An illumination system for delivering light includes a light source, a reflector including a reflective surface adapted to reflect visible light from the light source and allow heat energy to pass through the reflector, a housing, and a cap. The housing includes a base defining a first cavity and a heat dissipation portion extending from said base and defining a second cavity with an opening extending therebetween. The housing is adapted to support the light source and provides a thermal barrier between the base of the housing and the light source. The heat dissipation portion is adapted to transfer heat energy from the reflector to a surrounding environment. A ballast is mounted to the housing to supply power to the light source and a cap is mounted to the heat dissipation portion and is adapted to interconnect the heat dissipation portion to an optical light distribution system, to support the optical light distribution system relative to the light source.